


The Last Song

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: Beastie spent her last days worrying about her





	The Last Song

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Última Canção](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962057) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

Beastie spent her last days worrying about her, it was almost ridiculous really. She was in pain for months and all she could think about was what would happen to Maleficent when the time came. She had always been a more sentimental girl than would be wise, and old age had done little to sublimate that trait.

Maleficent did what she could, she used her magic as much as possible to relieve the pain, she passed oils and herbs into her joints that would bring her comfort. She brushed the queen's long hair, which now instead of pale yellow were white as snow. She stood by her side telling stories of their years together and she said she would be fine and she hoped Aurora didn't realize this was a lie. 

Aurora wakes up feeling a little better one day and insists that they walk together through the woods where they fell in love so long ago, and for the last time Aurora sings.

100 years after her awakening, Aurora goes to sleep again and this time she doesn't wake up. Maleficent gives her many kisses before accepting that her eyes will not open again. She wipes the tears from her eyes and for the last time kisses her lightly and says:

“Sleep well my girl, it's time for you to rest”

She didn't stay for the funeral, she just flew away from the two kingdoms and kept flying. She wasn't sure when she would stop flying, maybe when she reached the horizon, but more likely when her wings couldn't take it anymore and made her fall.


End file.
